The present invention is directed to motorized cycles having a frame design that is substantially more space efficient, is more aesthetically pleasing, and optimally positions a rider thereon to better enable the rider to control the vehicle than prior art motor-driven cycles and the like.
In this regard, motorcycles, scooters, and other motor-driven cycles are well-known in the art. Such motor-driven cycles are mass produced in a variety of configurations depending on their intended use, whether it be for a larger or smaller rider, on or off road use, street or freeway driving, and the like. Exemplary of, and perhaps most well-known of such motorized-cycle manufacturers include Harley Davidson USA; Honda Motor Corporation of Japan, Yamaha Motor Corporation, BMW, Kawasaki and Suzuki.
With respect to scooters, mini-bikes and other motor-driven cycles having a generally smaller engine size, the same are particularly advantageous insofar as such vehicles consume minimal fuel (particularly when compared to automobiles), are generally inexpensive, smaller in size, generally easy to operate, and possess a high degree of maneuverability. Despite such advantages, however, such class of motor-driven cycle suffer from the drawback of utilizing conventional motorcycle frame construction. As is well-known to those skilled in the art, conventional motorcycle-type frames or chassis, similar to bicycle frames, are configured to have  front and back ends that distribute the weight of the cycle between the front and rear tires and accommodate the rider therebetween. With respect to the front end, the same typically includes a steering handle set and forks, the latter extending toward and engaging the front tire. Such conventional frame design further includes rearwardly-extending frame portions operative to engage and selectively position rear tire. With respect to the latter, it is well-known in the art to incorporate a suspension, such as a swing arm coupled to a shock absorber to help facilitate the ability of the rear tire to be driven and maintain contact with the ground as the same is driven, typically by a chain drive. In this respect, suspension systems are integrated as part of such frame or chassis to keep the front and back wheels on the ground in the face of uneven pavement and higher speeds. Moreover, there is typically thrust within the frame between the front and rear tires the engine, and frequently the fuel tank as well
Such conventional motorcycle frame or chassis design suffers from several well-known disadvantages. First of all, because the frame or chassis generally extends along the length of the wheel base, there is not clearly defined a vertical axis about which the angular motion of the motorcycle is determined. In this regard, it is well-known to those skilled in the art that such vertical axis defines the movement when the motorcycle steers around a bend. Generally, the longer the wheel base, the more difficult it is for the rider to predict and approximate the steering necessary to effectively maneuver the vehicle.
In addition, because of the inflexible construction of virtually all motorcycle frames and chassis in production, there is typically no easy and effective way to make vertical adjustments of the seating and steering mechanisms of such motorcycles, and in particular smaller motor-driven cycles such as scooters and the like. As a consequence, virtually all motor-driven cycles in production are virtually static with regard to their ability to adjust the size to fit a particular rider, particularly with respect to the height of the rider.
Still further, conventional motorcycle and scooter frame/chassis design is spatially inefficient. In this regard, as discussed above, the frame/chassis design typically extends across and about the entire length between the front and rear tires and extends upwardly therefrom in a generally vertical manner, thus consuming large volumes of space. A substantial amount of volume is particularly consumed due to conventional forked front-end frame suspension systems.
A yet further drawback to conventional motorcycle frame/chassis design, particularly with respect to the design typically utilized in scooters and mini-bikes, is the seating integrated  as part of such frame. In this regard, most smaller engine-driven cycles are typically configured to place the rider in an upright seated position such that the back of the rider is maintained in a generally perpendicular orientation relative the ground. Larger, higher performance motorcycles, however, typically position the rider in a forward-leaning position, similar to that assumed when riding a conventional mountain bike. As is well-known, the ability to maneuver a cycle, particularly with regard to the ability of the rider to shift his or her weight as is necessary to make turns, is enhanced when the rider is positioned to lean slightly forward while riding.
Due to such shortcomings, there is a substantial need in the art for a motor-driven cycle that utilizes a novel frame/chassis design whereby such frame/chassis extends along a single vertical axis. There is additionally a need in the art for such a motorized cycle that enables the same to be selectively adjustable along such vertical axis such that the height of the motorized cycle can quickly, easily and accurately be adjusted to fit the dimensions of a particular rider. Still further, there is a need in the art for such a motorized cycle that is spatially efficient and that substantially conserves space, especially with regard to the front and rear portions of such cycle, typically occupied by conventional frame construction, that enables the cycle to function, be transported and stored in a substantially more space-efficient manner than prior art motor-driven cycles and the like. In addition to the foregoing needs, there is yet further a need for such a cycle that is of simple construction, relatively low cost, can be readily manufactured utilizing existing componentry and is easier to operate than prior art cycles.